


Supremacy

by AboutTheColourGreen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Phanfiction, space!phan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboutTheColourGreen/pseuds/AboutTheColourGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is part of a rebel alliance along with Pj Liguori and Chris Kendall, all fighting against General Lester. But when plans ago awry, Dan Howell finds himself on the enemy's ship, at the hands of General Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

2345 AD  
Rebel Army Galactic Fleet

 

Dan hurried along the metallic corridors, weaving his way through the unavoidable mayhem. 

“Lieutenant Cornel Howell!” a stern voice shouted from behind him. Dan turned to face his Commanding Officer, General Liguori. 

“Sir.” Dan said with a solid salute,

“How may I be of assistance?”

“I need you to find Lieutenant General Kendall, we are carrying out plan 007, General Lester's fleet is approaching, and we don't have much time.”

Dan nodded as General Liguori, headed away back through the crowd. Dan turned around and immediately bumped into someone who falls to the ground.

“I- I'm so sorry Lieutenant Cornel,” Private Jones said, as he quickly picked himself up and gave a small salute. 

Dan smiled as he watched Jones turn bright red, before hurrying down the hall. Dan shook his head as he watched him tentatively steal glances at him. Dan turned away and continued down the hall until he reached the observation deck. He braced himself as he opened the door and heads turned.

“If it isn't our buddy Howell, come for a few shots?” his friends all laughed hysterically, pointing at him between sips.

“Actually I haven't,” Dan said calmly, trying not to loose composure in front of the Sargents.

“Have any of you seen Lieutenant General Kendall?”

One of the Sargents by the name of Walls replied with a laugh,

“Seen him? Hell, he was here drinking, what, 20 minutes ago? Gave me one heck of a lap dance.” he said as the others erupted in laughter.  
“Shit.” Dan muttered under his breath as he massaged his temples.

“Where did he go?” Dan asked as calmly as he could.

Walls laughed before replying.

“He said he was going to blow up the ship, DRUNK! Can you believe the man? What a ledge. Said later he was gunna get on with Liguori, and I said, don't give 'im any mercy!” Walls cracked up, and Dan lost it,

“I can and will get you all fired when I return, and don't think you won't be punished.” Dan spat before he burst out of the room, ignoring all of the fake cries of fear and laughter that followed.

Dan was halfway to the control room when he ran into General Liguori.

“Howell, it's Kendall, he's-”

“I know, drunk? And he's trying to blow up Lester's ship, but it won't work.”

“Well, I wish that were the way it was.” General Liguori said, and as if on queue, sirens blared, and a single message repeated on loud speaker: CODE RED: ship self destruct.

“What!?” Dan practically screamed,

“Why would he do that?”

“Liguori please tell me, why would he do this?”

General Liguori looked down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact.

“He told me, he loved me, but the thing is-”

“You could never love him back.” Dan said, finally understanding. 

“How could I? He tried to kill me, twice. I don't understand how he can go from deadly to a dandelion in less than a minute. I've forgiven him, but I don't think I can ever love him.”

Dan nodded, as the lights flickered on the ship.

“We better get a move on.”

The two rushed down the hall, storming into the control room, making heads look up in concern. 

“Major General Donovan, what's the situation?”

“90 minutes until self-destruct sir. It can only be stopped by Lieutenant General Kendall, but he won't cooperate.”

General Liguori, looked over to Kendall, strapped to a chair, eyes fierce. 

“Everybody out.” Liguori said, and Dan turned to leave.

“Not you Howell.” he said, and Dan sat down. 

Liguori walked over to Kendall, and knelt down next to him. 

“Listen. I know you're broken inside, and that is completely my fault. But is this really how you want to be known? As that guy who killed everyone on The Commanding Rebel Ship? You are a good guy Kendall... Chris, we've known each other for years, you're funny, you we're always there for me. I really liked you, and when you... well, tried to kill me, it hurt me, physically, and emotionally. I know my Chris is still in there, can I talk to him?” Liguori said so gently, he could have been speaking to a child.

Kendall nodded, as Liguori removed his gag. 

“If I stop this, can you promise me something?” Kendall asked quietly,

“Of course, what is it?”

“If you can't forgive me, can you erase my memories, so I never knew you? I don't want to live the rest of my life in pain and sorrow, and I don't want to hurt anyone else.” 

Tears glistened in Kendall's eyes as he looked up at Liguori.

“Please...?”

Liguori responded by pulling Kendall into a tight hug.

“If you do that you're as good as dead to me, and I don't think I could live with that.”

“I'll do it.” Kendall said,

“I'll turn it off.”

“Alright.” Liguori said, as he untied him.

Kendall jumped up, and ran to the control panel, pressing so many buttons that Dan doubted he actually remembered how to shut it down.

Kendall chuckled as he sat back in a chair,

“I'm ready for you Lester.” he whispered into a microphone on his jacket as Dan and Liguori whipped around to look at him.

“What?!” they both said simultaneously.

Kendall leaned forward in his chair, sick smile on his face.

“I've been playing your bitchy lover for a while now, Liguori. I'm surprised you didn't notice-- actually, no, I'm not. You always just believed that I was an emotionally unstable little boy, when really I couldn't have been more different. The poisons in your blood now, General, your time is wearing thin.”

As if on queue, Liguori stumbled onto the ground, into Dan's arms.

“Kendall- Chris, what have you done?”

“He's pathetic,” Kendall spat,

“Just look at him. He trusts too easily, but you, Howell, are not like him.”

“Don't change the subject!”

“Oh, General Lester would loove to get his hands on you.” Kendall said, putting a hand on Dan's cheek.

Dan pulled back abruptly,

“Don't touch me you little bastard.” Dan growled, diverting his attention back to Liguori who had fallen unconscious in his arms. 

“General, sir, can you hear me?” Dan said, panicked, as lowered him to the ground.

Kendall knelt down, placing a hand on Liguori's chest.

“He's still alive, but barely,”

“First his feet will go cold,” he said, as he touched his leg, as Dan felt himself fuming.

“Then his finger tips will become firm, as he dies, all the way until you reach the core.”

He said, letting his fingers slide up to Liguori's neck.

“And lastly his face,”

He said, tracing Liguori's lips, as he bent down and kissed him gently,

“Still warm, still living-” Dan slammed Kendall back against the ground, straddling him as he pulled out his gun.

“I'll damn right do it. Right here, right now, and why shouldn't I?” Dan said, his eyes fierce.

Kendall laughed, wiping blood off the corner of his lip with the cuff of his shirt,

“You could kill me, but then what's revenge when all your friends are dead? You'll have no closure, no reason to keep fighting. You're a lost cause Howell, just give it up. I could care less about everyone else on this ship, but if you come with me, I can promise you one thing.”

“And what's that?” Dan said, gun still trained on Kendall's forehead.

“Come close,” he said, and Dan leaned forward slightly,

“I'll let them live, all of them.”

“And Liguori?” Dan said, looking over to his friend.

“ I will alert the medics and they will rush in, and try their best, and if he dies, that's your doing, not mine. So, which will you choose? A 100% possibility of death, or save your crew? I think I already know your answer.”

Dan lowered the gun, and stood up.

“Fine. Alert the medics, take me to your ship, do what you want with me, but I'll never join you.”

Kendall smiled,

“Good.” he said as a large ship came into view,

“And it looks like our ride is finally here.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I want him locked up for interrogation immediately upon arrival.” General Philip Lester said, as his ship approached the Rebel Fleet.

“Yes sir,” Kendall, his right hand man said roughly into the microphone. 

“And have you taken care?” Philip asked, as he got a chuckle in reply,

“Just as promised sir, no problems whatsoever.”

“Good,” Philip replied,

“Meet me at the launch deck, and don't make this longer than is needs to be.”

Kendall laughed,

"Corse, Sir, I'm just tying up the bastard now – you son of a – ” Howell interjected,

“ – sorry Sir, he's a bit feisty, this one.” Kendall said,

“Alright we are going to the shuttle now, we will be with you shortly.”

 

Philip clicked off the intercom as he looked out the window. He had always loved space, ever since he was little. Back home on Qucara, where he was from, he used to look up into the sky, at the three suns and two moons, and dream of being out there. And now here he was. General of the Qucaran Army, fighting a battle galaxies away. 

“Sir,” a voice said from behind him, snapping him out of his day dream.

“The shuttle is nearly here.” Major General Casey said,

“Would you like me to accompany you there, Sir?”

Philip looked out the window one last time before turning around,

“No, now, out of the way, I've got a interrogation to conduct.” he said, blowing by the Casey as if he were made of tissue paper.

 

Philip hurried down the stairs of his chambers until he reached the elevator and waited impatiently. 

“Damn thing,” he said, giving the door a hard kick before the doors opened and he stepped inside. 

 

Philip checked his hair in the mirror, fixing his quiff which had started to fall into front of his face. The he adjusted his black tunic, which perfectly complemented his dark hair. The elevator reach the launch deck and Philip stepped out confidently, as he made his way over to the shuttle that had just landed. 

 

“Evening Sir,” his fellow commanding officers said as he stepped up. Philip nodded in reply.

“Have you prepared the holding cell?”

“All ready done, Sir.”

“Good,” Philip said, as he watched the doors to the shuttle open. Two figures step out, flanked by a few guards, each holding tranquilizers. Philip watched as they approached, carefully studying his new prisoner. He was dressed quite similarly to Kendall, so most likely a Lieutenant Cornel. His hair fell gently across his face, and Philip observed as he looked up and made eye contact. His eyes were a chocolate brown, so sweet-

“General Lester.” A voice said from behind him as he whipped around.

“What is it?” he said, his voice cold and menacing. 

“It's your brother, Sir. He says it's important.”

“What does the idiot want now?” Philip said, storming off away from his prisoner, and down to the holding cells. 

 

**

 

Dan had never been onto the enemy’s ship before, and it really wasn't all that different. Long metallic hallways, people in uniforms lining the halls, and that strange eerie echo every time you took at step.

“This is your cell,” Kendall said, shoving him inside harshly before following him in.

“Don't think you're getting off easy now,” Kendall said as he unlatched his handcuffs, 

“The General will be back to interrogate you sooner or later.” Kendall said with a laugh, befre slamming his cell door shut. 

Dan stood up and peered through the bars. There was only one other prisoner, sat in the cell opposite him, with his back facing him. Dan sighed and sunk down to the ground, allowing his forehead to rest against the door. Oh God, Liguori, Dan thought as he slammed his fists against the ground in frustration. Dan glanced up to lock eye contact with the other prisoner, who now had his head pressed against the bars.

“Hello.” he said, with a gentle smile,

“I'm Martyn, nice to meet you..?”

“Dan.” Dan finished, awkwardly as they shook hands across the hall.

“I hate this God forsaken ship,” Martyn said, looking around his cell,

“How long have you been here?” Dan asked.

“Four months, and I don't think I'm getting out soon.” he said with a laugh, before looking back down at the ground.

“Your family must be very worried about you.” Dan said.

“Nah, my Mum's dead, and well, you see, this,” he said gesturing to the ship,

“Is my family.”

“You- you're a Lester?” Dan said, perplexed. 

“Yep, would rather be anyone else, too!” he said with a laugh.

“I called my brother down here a couple of minutes ago, I- I need to fess up to something.” 

“What is it?” Dan said, pressing against the bars as hard as he could. 

Martyn opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short as General Lester burst through the doors and threw open the cell doors.

“This better be good, Martyn.” he spat, as he gestured for him to lead the way down the hall.

Dan sent him a sympathetic glance as Martyn gave a sad smile in return. General Lester looked down at Dan for a brief moment, his eyes full of so much hatred and disgust, that Dan had to avert his glance. When he looked back up, he was gone, and like the Devil himself, he took his evil aura with him.

**

 

“Say that one more time, from the start.” Philip said, as he pressed the blade of his knife against his brother's neck.

Martyn gulped before answering,

“It was four months ago, when you became the leader of the Qucaran Army. Mum and I had one thing in common, we both hated what you were becoming. She couldn't bear to see you like this, and – we made an agreement. I had to watch out for you – for her, because – ” 

“Say it.”

“Because she thought – maybe, if she was dead – it would bring some sense to her little boy.”

“And,” Philip said, allowing the knife to draw blood on Martyn's neck.

“She made me kill her... and made me promise to bring you home. It wasn't suicide, it wasn't an accident, and it wasn't an enemy, it was me. But I could bear to walk around an unpunished man, so I committed high treason, and I freed all of our prisoners and helped them escape, making sure that in the end, I was captured.”

“YOU,” Philip said, pushing his knife down harder,

“I could kill you right now,” Philip said through gritted teeth,

“I could let you bleed out, watch you writhe in pain until you've lost too much blood. Or I could starve you until there is nothing left –”

“But you won't,” Martyn said, gently pushing the blade back from his neck,

“Because you've never killed a man by your own hand, and you are afraid. Oh, so afraid, of what it will do to you. You will be torn apart, your stature will crumble, and you will weep for days.”

The knife dropped form Philip's hand as he fell to his knees. He raked his shaky hands through his hair, trying to get a grip. Philip stumbled back away from Martyn, and into the hall where he burst out into tears. He shrieked like a Blanche as he punched the metal floor, until he could hardly breathe anymore. He turned over and lay on his back, breathing hard, as he looked over at a pair of curious brown eyes looking at him. He stiffened up and sat up abruptly, crawling over to the prisoner. He grabbed the bars of the cell, his face inches from the prisoner's. He could feel his breath tickling his lips, as he grabbed the prisoner's hand.

“You do not speak of this to anyone.” he said, and followed the prisoner's glance, who was fixed on their hands, Philip's pale white one against the soft hands of the prisoner. Philip allowed their hands to intertwine completely, until he found their fingers and palms pressed together. Philip blinked and pulled his hand back quickly and the prisoner jumped back in surprise. 

“Not one soul.” he threatened as he walked off, his mind whirling with double meanings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here is chapter two! i think i will keep writing this, but i want to write longer chapters, so there might be a little wait! i hope you enjoy :) ok i added a bit more, I had some free time


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed, and Dan hadn't seen General Lester since the day he arrived. He was greeted by the occasional guard, but no other encounters transpired. Dan anxiously played with his hands, looking to the empty cell across the hall, which once held Martyn Lester. How long had he been here, days? Weeks? Months? Dan couldn't tell anymore. His stubble was becoming more visible, and much to Dan's annoyance, he wasn't allowed to shave. He stood up and walked to the door of his cell.

“Oy, can I go to the bathroom?” Dan yelled down the hall.

The guard turned slowly, and Dan stiffened up as he realised it was Kendall.

“Well, well. If it isn't my favourite little prisoner,” Kendall said, a sick smile on his face.

“You said the bathroom, right?” he said looking down at a notebook.

“Oh, I'm sorry. It looked like you've had your shit today, better just go in the corner.” Kendall said and then laughed.

Dan's faced burned red,

“That's a load of bull! I'll piss on your foot if that's what you really want.”

“Try me.” Kendall said, leaning forward.

Before Dan had time to react Kendall kicked him hard in the groin, making Dan stumble to the ground. 

“Have fun, dog.” Kendall said and stormed off back to his post.

Dan glared at him until he was out out sight before standing up and walking to his rock hard bed. He's a bastard, Dan thought, as he allowed himself to fall into a light nap.

“Get up!” A voice shouted as hands grabbed him harshly.

“Wha-” Dan started,

“You are due for your shower.”

“What time is – ”

“Prisoners do not ask questions.” 

The man said as he shoved Dan out of his cell with the hilt of his gun. 

“Oy! Watch your – ”

Dan didn't finish his sentence before the man struck him across the face with his gun, forcing Dan to his knees.

“Prisoners do not retaliate. Now, stand.”

Dan stood slowly and tried to ignore the ringing in his ear and the sore welling up on his forehead. Once in the shower room, he stripped down and carefully allowed the water to run carefully down his injured face, washing away the blood and sweat. He grabbed the shampoo and began massaging his head when he heard voices outside. 

“Let me though!” 

Dan tightened up as he recognised the unmistakable, commanding voice, of General Lester. 

“Out of the way!” Lester shouted, a bit closer now.

Dan brought his hands down from his hair just in time as Lester pulled back the shower curtain. He looked at him sternly, then almost softly, as he saw the side of Dan's face. But as quickly as it came, it was gone, and he motioned for his guards.

“Give him a towel and drop him in my quarters, and don't delay.”

“Yes Sir.” the guards said simultaneously lunging forward to grab Dan out of the shower. Dan cringed as the two strange men dragged him out into the open, with all his odds and ends out for the world to see. One of them roughly passed Dan a towel, which he immediately wrapped around his waist. The guards don't hesitate a moment before pushing him forward down the hallway.

Dan looked around curiously, observing as much of the ship as he could. There seemed to be a pretty symmetric layout, although the prison was in it's own 'area' per say. The floor felt like ice on Dan's bear feet, and he was relieved when they stepped into the carpeted elevator. Dan watched the numbers on the elevator go up until they reached the floor marked, 'Lester'. The doors opened to an elaborate lobby with red chairs and bright white lights, blinding Dan's eyes.

“You will wait here.” one of the guards told Dan, before leaving him completely alone.

Dan walked around the lobby, looking over each detail from the plants in the pots, to the bit of black fabric stuck to the floor. Dan bent down, picking it up and examining it. It looked like a bit of cloth from Lester's cape, ripped in a heart. Funny, Dan thought as he stood up, just in time as Lester walked through the doors.

 

**

God, he looks sexy in that towel, Philip thought as he approached the prisoner who stood like a lost sheep in the middle of the room. Just let me run my hands through your beautiful hair – 

“Come to my lounge.” Philip said, tearing his eyes away from the prisoner. 

The prisoner obeyed, following Philip like a puppy into his lounge, and standing uncertainly by the couch. Philip plopped down with his legs spread wide and motioned for the prisoner to take a seat. He sat down hesitantly, his towel unwrapping slightly – God those thighs. 

“Do you know why you are here?” Philip started casually.

“No,” the prisoner said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“You have two choices, to live, or die. Which do you choose?”

“Depends what my options are.” he said in a quiet tone. Philip smiled,

“Good, very good, I'm impressed.” Philip said, standing up and walking over to the window.

“You see, these days, I'm a very alone. I don't get much pleasure time, time to unwind, you see. I've been alone for a while, and I need that pleasure again.” he said, turning around to face the prisoner. He strode over to him, standing inches from the prisoner's face.

“My proposition is this; I kill you, you die a noble death, and you never see your friends again. Or; you do what I ask without question; and I will return you to your friends when you no longer satisfy me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this really sucks..... and idek about the next chapter :/ but I will keep going if that's what everyone wants!


	4. Chapter 4

Dan shifted uncomfortably on the couch. He could feel Lester's breath on his forehead as he looked up at him. Cold blue eyes looked back at him as he cleared his throat. 

“I...” Dan felt his heart bursting in his chest as he tried to choose.

“I'll do it.” Dan said, letting out a breath of air and sinking back a little against the couch. 

“Drop the towel.” Lester said, voice flat.

“W-what?”

“I said drop the towel. Now.”

Dan felt blood rush to his cheeks as Lester began casually taking off his robes and trousers, throwing them aside to the floor. Dan did the same to the towel, and sat awkwardly, eyeing Lester curiously. He had just finished slipping off his shirt, and now the only thing left between then were his pants. Lester turned around and looked over Dan, watching him over carefully. When Lester's eyes reached his crotch, Dan felt his cock twitch in anticipation. And then, in a flash, Lester was on him. He ran his hands through Dan's hair, kissing him fiercely as their cocks grinded together. Dan moaned as Lester turned him over, pinning his to the couch. Lester lowered himself on top of the younger boy, allowing his instincts to take over. With one had he held down the boy's hip, while the other reached for his cock. The boy's back arched as Lester ran up and down his length. Lester dropped his pants, pulling out his already-hard cock. Lester moved up to the boy's face, kissing him intensely as he grinded against him. The boy wrapped his legs around Lester, bringing his closer as cum began to spew from his cock. Lester pulled away fro the boy's face abruptly, moving back down. In one swift moment, he took him in his mouth, occasionally pulling out to lick the tip, making the boy moan loudly. Lester felt his own cock itching impatiently as he slid in one finger. The boy gasped as Lester his his prostrate, before slipping in a second, and a third finger. Then Lester pulled his cock close and drove hard into the boy, causing him to arch in satisfaction. Lester peppered the boy's stomach with kisses as he rode him, occasionally adjusting his legs for better grip. After what seemed like an eternity, Lester pulled out, releasing the boy on the couch. Dan breathed heavily as he sat up on the couch, now completely covered in cum and sweat. Dan looked to meet Lester's eyes, but he was already half dressed again, and showed no signs interest or satisfaction.

“So,” Dan said, his voice slightly hoarse.

“What, uh, should I do next?”

“Hmm?” Lester said, looking back at his as he adjusted his robes.

“Absolutely nothing.” Lester said, walking back over to him.

“You will go back to your cell, do what you're told--”

Dan reached forward to touch his face in protest, but Lester stepped back, his eyes glazed with anger.

“Don't ever try that again, or I'll have you killed.” he said, storming out of the room, leaving Dan confused and hurt as he sat alone on the couch.

It seemed like forever before someone came to fetch him, which luckily had given him time to reassemble himself. He didn't dare take a shower or try to clean up, so he still reeked of sweat and sex. Surprisingly, the guard did not question his appearance, but only lead him back to the showers, where thankfully, his cloths were waiting for him. Dan took a long shower, allowing the hot water to run down his face and envelope him like a canopy. By the time Dan made it back to his cell, he felt completely spent. He collapsed down onto the rock solid bed, and allowed his eyes to close, wondering when Lester would need him again.

**

It had been six days since Howell's abduction and his poisoning. General Liguori sat up in bed, leafing through reports and updates he had missed in his illness. He looked up as someone walked through the door to be greeted by his old friend Sophie. He smiled as she walked over, placing a glass of water on his bedside table.

“Glad to see you're up!” she said as Liguori sat up a bit more in bed.

“I'm glad I'm alive,” Liguori replied as he scratched the back of his head.

“Does anyone know how Howell's getting along?”

Sophie bit her lip as she looked at him.

“Last we knew we was being detained in Lester's prison, along with one other, and one of them vanished.”

“Vanished?”

“Yes. The charts showed no signs of life forms in one of the cells, so Howell could be dead.”

“And we are drawing these rash conclusions because...?”

“Because we caught something on audio.”

“And...?”

“Howell screams out in pain, and then it all goes quiet.”

“And you're sure it's him?”

“It sure damn sounds like it.”

Liguori sunk back into his bed.

“It hasn't even been a week and I've lost my two best friends.”

Sophie nodded sympathetically,

“I'll leave you be, I've got a meeting to attend to.”

Liguori watched her leave and closed his eyes as he lay back. It was just as he was about to fall asleep when a bloodcurdling scream ripped him from his thoughts and onto his feet. He was running down the hallway before he even knew what he was doing, his feet leading him towards the commotion.

“Outta the way,” me mumbled as he made his way through the thick smoke.

He coughed loudly as he drew closer, and a figure sat in a wrecked ship that had just hit them. It was hard to see through the smoke, but then his eyebrows shot in realization.

“There is no damn way,”

“Who is it Sir?” someone asked from behind him.

Liguori swallowed,

“It's Kendall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmkay, here's a little something for you guys, more on the way :)

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is good -- but if you like it feel free to let me know and i'll continue this!


End file.
